Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical suturing device, more specifically, to an ergonomic rotational action needle driver which enhance the tissue suturing procedure, particularly the one performed on restricted, deep and less accessible locations.
Background of the Invention
Surgical procedures have proliferated among the medical practice as new treatments are developed to effectively treat common and extraordinary conditions. The spectrum of invasiveness goes from simple tissue suturing of small open wounds to complicated procedures as those performed in vascular or neurological surgeries. It is undoubted that each and every step on any surgical procedure is of great importance and could cause negative consequences for the patient if it is inadequately performed. The suturing procedure, in particular, could end in serious consequences for the patient if negligently conducted, causing damages to adjacent tissues or even organs.
It is known that the suturing procedure consumes a considerable amount of time of the surgical treatment. Simplification of the suturing procedure by developing more effective suturing devices will reduce the time spent on that task and at the same time will reduce the risk of negative consequences arising from damages caused to adjacent tissues or organs.
Generally, the instruments used in suturing procedures are the suturing material, the suturing needle and the suturing driver. Efforts made to reduce the suturing time and to enhance the suturing procedures' safety have been focused on performing needle driver's modifications. One of the generally unattended deficiencies of the available needle drivers is the handedness of its designs. Some of the deficiencies were attended by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/554,795 filed on Sep. 4, 2009 now U.S. Pat. No. 9,192,376. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 9,192,376 are hereby incorporated by reference.
However there is a need to provide a less cumbersome mechanism for a rotational driver rotational action needle driver. Therefore the present invention provides a more efficient simple mechanism as a rotational action needle driver.